We propose to provide, for non-sighted persons, the convenience of tactile access to the same kind of information that is available via the visual computer monitor. A page format of refreshable Braille characters will enable a visually disabled person to participate effectively in word processing, computer programming, and related tasks. This device will augment existing aids such as Braille printers, speech synthesis, and single-line Braille character output systems by providing tactile output in which content is related to format. Braille characters are represented by movable pins. Each pin motion is actuated by a wire of Nitinol shape-memory alloy which is heated by electric current. This mechanism takes little space, provides adequate force, requires modest power, and is inexpensive to manufacture. In Phase I a single Braille character was built and tested. Phase II research will be aimed at construction and evaluation of a prototype containing 20 rows of characters, with emphasis on defining user requirements and manufacturing costs.